Baby Days
by futureauthor13
Summary: Why is Chris so mean to the campers? Is it revenge for something that happened when Chris and Chef were in high school and the campers were six years old?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is just a little thing I thought of. I hope you like it. I don't own TDI or any of the characters. Please review.**

Two teenage boys were walking down the street in Muskoka, Ontario. One looked pretty handsome, the other looked pretty strong.

"I can't believe you talked me into this, Chris," said the strong boy.

"I told you Hatchet, my mom tricked me into this! Do you really think I want to babysit a bunch of brats? And besides, we have to do this. Remember, Mrs. Kink said every student has to do at least two hours of community service to pass."

After about ten more minutes of walking, they were at their destination: MuskokaDay Care.

"Hello," said a woman who looked about twenty-one, "You two must be the boys who are going to watch the children. Christopher McClain and Jonathon Hatchet, Correct?"

"Yep," said the boys in unison.

"Follow me."

They were led to a medium sized room. It was full of toys, games, posters, and even a few kids.

"We usually get about twenty-two kids a day, do you think you can handle that?" asked the lady.

"Sure, no problemo," said Chris.

"Okay, there's a mini fridge over there. I made rice crispy squares and homemade peanut butter cups in there for snack time, which is at 11, and I also made a chocolate cake for you two, which you can eat at naptime, which is at One o'clock. I should be back at Two o'clock, here's my number for emergencies."

"Okay, thanks," said Chris, secretly hoping he could remember all this.

After about half an hour, all the kids were there.

"Children," said the woman, "This is Chris and John. They will be watching you today. And, I want everyone to behave, and if you do, I'll bring you a treat."

And with that, the lady left.

And Chris and Hatchet were on their own.

**Okay, I know this was short, but it's going to pick up soon. I promise. Please review.**


	2. Friends, Fights & Snacks

**Chapter 2: Friends, Fights and Snacks**

"Um, Hi," said Chris. The little kids just looked at him with confused looks, and some even glared at him. "Um, how 'bout we all sit in a circle and say who we are?" he said remembering something from kindergarten.

The little kids all sat in a shape that sort of resembled a circle. The first kid to talk was a girl who wore a blue tank top and looked very angry.

"I'm Eva, and I hate going to this dumb bunny daycare."

The next kid was a boy who was wearing a giant hat that was obviously too big for him. "My name's Geoff, and this is my lucky hat. I won it at a carnival all by myself," he said proudly.

The next one was a girl in a purple jumper. "I'm Courtney, and I'm going to be president when I grow up!"

"Yeah you just keep telling yourself that," muttered Chris.

"My name's Owen," said a chubby looking boy who was wearing a green sweater despite it being summer, "When's snack time?"

"I'm Justin, I was voted cutest baby, and handsomest little man at the mall."

"I'm Isabella, but you can call me Izzy. I can speak monkey! And fish language!"

"Okay," said Chris after everyone had talked, "Um, free time I guess," he said not really knowing what to do. That seemed fine with the kids.

Most of the kids went straight for the toy box. Some went for the play-doh, and a couple kids went to crayons and paper.

"Hey, I want that doll!" said a girl with long black hair.

"I had her first!" said another little girl who was wearing a yellow shirt printed with the word "Leshawna."

"No, I had her first!"

"I did!"

"I did!"

Pretty soon, they started pulling each other's hair.

"Woah woah! What the heck is going on here?!" shouted Hatchet.

"Tell her I get the doll!"

"I know how we can settle this," said Hatchet. He took the doll out of their hands and ripped it in half, then gave one girl the head and the other the body. "There, now everyone's happy."

"You broke the doll you dumbo!" shouted Leshawna. She threw her half of the doll at Hatchet which hit him in the head. The other little girl kicked him in the shins.

"Why you little.." It took every amount of his strength not to strangle the kids.

Meanwhile, Chris was having problems of his own.

"He's not sharing the glue!"

"She's not sharing the sparkles!"

Ezekial and Bridgette were fighting, Tyler kept crying because everytime he threw a ball it would hit him in the head, Owen kept begging for snacks, Harold had peed his pants, and Duncan kept hitting Chris with a foam baseball bat.

"Ow! Quit it! Harold, Tyl, Owen, Ow! KNOCK IT OFF!"

In all that mayhem, you wouldn't notice friendships forming.

In one corner of the room, there were two little girls who were both wearing the pink dress and had their hair in pigtails.

"No way, you like Barbie dolls too?"

"Yep. What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"A princess."

"So do I! Yay!"

In the other corner of the room, there was a boy and a girl. The girl was wearing a black tee shirt and black hair, the boy was playing a toy guitar.

"_Twinkle Twinkle little star. How I wonder what you are."_

"Wow Trent, that was really good," said the little girl clapping.

"Thanks Gwen," said the boy blushing a bit, "When I grow up, I want to be a guitar player."

"Cool!"

Back and the mayhem, Chris and Hatchet both looked as if they had just been three days with no sleeping. It was hard to believe it was only

"Ten- Fifteen?!" shouted Hatchet, "You gotta be kidding me?! It's not even snack time yet?!"

"Who says it's not?" asked Chris, "We're in charge."

"You sure about this, man?"

"Hey, if it'll get these kids to sit down and stop fighting, I'll try anything. Who wants snacks?"

"ME ME ME!" shouted Owen running. He practically tackled Chris.

"Okay okay," said a very annoyed Chris, "Everyone line up, and I'll give you each one of these peanut butter things."

The kids all lined up. When Courtney got her's, she accidentally dropped it.

"Sorry kid," said Hatchet, "One per costumer."

Courtney started to cry. "Now I'm going to be hungry all day!"

"You can have mine," said a voice.

Courtney looked. It was Duncan. He had a peanut butter cup in his hand. "Thank you," said Courtney taking the treat.

"No problem, I don't like peanut butter cups anyway. Plus, I took an extra one."

Courtney looked at his arms. They were covered in tattoos. "Did it hurt when you got those?" asked Courtney.

"No, they're just rub-ons," said Duncan, "But Dad says I can get a real one when I'm 15."

"I think tattoos are gross."

"Hey Courtney," said Owen with a mouthful of peanut butter, "You could of ate the one on the floor. I did and it tasted pretty good."

"Ew Owen," said Courtney sticking her tongue out, "You ate food off the floor. That's so gross!"

"Hey Owen," said Owen, "Eat this!" He threw his stolen peanut butter cup at him. It hit him right on the head.

"Hey! That's not nice!" Owen picked up the snack and threw it at Duncan, only he ducked and the snack landed in the book Noah was reading.

"Hey! Now my storybook is all peanut buttery!" He threw the snack, which landed right in Lindsay's hair.

"Ew! Peanut butter in my hair!"

Pretty soon... "FOOD FIGHT!"

All the kids started throwing their snacks. They even started throwing dolls and play-doh!

"What is wrong with you little kids?!" shouted Chris.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this. As you can see, Chris and Hatchet have a long day ahead of them. I hoped you like the TrentxGwen and CourtneyxDuncan I snuck in there. Please review.**

**P.S: Thank you for all the positive reviews! I'm surprised this story got 5 reviews in like 5 hours. Thank you :-)**


	3. Hyper Kid Crazy Time!

**Chapter 3: Hyper Kid Crazy Time!**

After Chris and Hatchet had stopped the food fight, they were exhausted. Right now the kids were busy coloring, Chris had told the kids to draw a picture, and the best one got a prize (which was really a M&M that they found on the floor.)

"Okay, I need some sugar," said Chris heading for the fridge.

"What about the kids?" asked Hatchet, "Don't you think they'll want some?"

"There busy drawing," replied Chris, "They won't even notice." But no sooner had he gotten the cake out of the mini fridge, he heard a voice say "Chocolate cake!"

Suddenly everyone wanted cake. "I told you," said Hatchet.

"Shut up," said Chris, "Fine! You can all have chocolate cake!"

"YAY!!!"

"Uh Chris," said Hatchet, "that cake is full of chocolate and sugar. Do you really think it's a good idea to give cake to little 6 year olds?"

"Kids only become hyper on chocolate in tv shows, they'll be fine."

**2 minutes later**

"WOO WOO WOO!"

The kids were running all over the place. They were bouncing off the walls, breaking toys, and hitting Chris and Hatchet with stuffed animals, pillows, and foam baseball bats.

"Kids only get hyper on tv you said. They'll be fine you said."

"Shut up, just shut up. Besides this is all your fault."

"MY FAULT?!"

"Okay! I've had it!" Chris whistled. All the kids looked at him. "Okay kids, naptime!"

"You're not the boss of us!" shouted Duncan.

"Yeah!" shouted Eva, "You're just dumb bunny teenagers!"

"But we're older, and stronger then you!" said Hatchet.

"But we out number you!" shouted Courtney.

"No more naps!" shouted Tyler, "No more naps!"

Suddenly everyone started chanting. "No more naps! No more naps! No more naps!"

The kids all ran outside.

"Hey! You brats!" shouted Chris. He chased after the little kids, while Hatchet stayed inside and looked for something.

*******

"Okay, everyone inside now! Owen, stop eating grass! Beth, come down from the tree! DJ, get out of the bush! "E... how the heck did Duncan get on the roof?!" Not only was he on the roof, he was throwing mud pies!

"Hatchet, where the heck are you?! You wuss!"

"Hey! I have an idea!" shouted Duncan, "Let's tie Chris up and make him eat play-doh!"

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!"

The kids all pushed Chris down and started carrying him inside. Suddenly, the kids stopped. They saw Hatchet with a storybook.

"Storytime kids," said Hatchet.

"Hey, where's your Mother Goose dress?" asked Heather.

"Yeah," said Lindsay, "Mrs. Hink always wears the Mother Goose dress she reads us a story."

"No way!" said Hatchet.

"Aw come on Hatchet," said Chris, "Maybe it'll make them nap."

Hatchet sighed. "Fine. Where's the dress?"

*******

As soon as Hatchet came out of the bathroom, everyone burst out laughing. Even Chris laughed. Hatchet glared at Chris and started reading.

After an hour of reading, all the kids were finally asleep.

"Thanks man," said Chris, "I owe you one."

"You're darn right you owe me one," said Hatchet, "I can't believe you made me where a dress!"

"I can't believe it either," said Chris laughing. Hatchet glared at him and then went into the bathroom to change.

Shortly after that, the lady returned.

"Well, I came back early because I was worried about you boys, but I see that you did an excellent job."

"Thank you, ma'am," said Chris, "they were a little wild, but nothing we could handle. Right, Hatchet?"

"Yeah," said Hatchet rolling his eyes.

"Well, we can't wait to see you again next week."

"Say what?"

"Oh, didn't your mothers tell you, this job is for the rest of the summer. Hey, what's wrong with you boys?"


	4. Epilouge

**Epilogue**

**11 years later**

Chris McClain was looking through the newest applications for the new reality show he was hosting, Total Drama Island.

"Hey Hatchet, come here!" shouted Chris.

"What?" said Hatchet.

"Remember when we had to babysit those brats at that daycare?"

"How could I forget? You're the one who made me babysit with you."

"Well, see if you recognize these names." Hatchet grabbed the list for names and read them.

"Hey, these are the kids we had to babysit!" Chris and Hatchet looked at each other and smiled.

"Think you can make gross camp food?"

"Think you can make hard challengers and torture the campers?"

"This is going to be sweet."

**And the rest, as they say, is history. :-) Please review.**


End file.
